buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Consequences, Part Four
"Death and Consequences, Part Four" is the nineteenth issue of the Angel & Faith Season NineAngel & Faithcomic book series. Joss Whedon is the Executive Producer. Synopsis (spoilers) A long time ago, Giles and his grandmother were battling vampires in a discotheque. Afterwards, she tried to convince him to go back to life as a watcher. She made a heartfelt speech about what qualities would make him a good watcher. In the present, Spike had arrived at Alasdair's and he, Angel, and Faith were discussing their plans. Angel and Spike immediately started bickering about Buffy and other things. Then Nadira presented Spike with the weapon needed to kill Eyghon, prompting Angel to question why Spike had been pardoned by the girls but he hadn't. Just as Spike began to discuss the plan with Faith, Eyghon and his zombies attacked the house. As zombie-Slayer engaged Slayer, Angel and Spike worked their way up to Eyghon, Faith squared off against Giles. The Slayers captured the zombified bodies in nets, while Angel and Spike attacked Eyghon. Eyghon however captured Spike and possesed him as well, seeing as his true form was strong enough to overcome the demon already inside Spike. Eyghon also tried with Angel, but now that there were three people living in him (Angel, Angelus, and Giles) Eyghon could not possess him. Giles then came to the front of Angel's consciousness and confronted Eyghon and poked his eye out with Angel's fist. Then he ran for the vorpal blade and decapitated Eyghon, killing him and ending his control over the corpses. This also released the final part of Giles' soul into Angel. Spike and Faith tried to talk to him, but his behaviour was erratic, alternating between himself, Giles, and Angelus. Nadira wanted to kill him, but Faith convinced her that Angel had earned their forgiveness. Nadira agreed, but said she was still angry at Faith for lying and stormed off. Daphne explained that the other Slayers all agreed that the life that Faith was living wasn't one for them and so they thanked her and said their goodbyes. Finally, Spike and Faith discussed with Alasdiar how they needed to proceed and a new challenge was presented. Only Angel, who had temporarily lost his mind, had an idea of how to resurrect Giles' body. Continuity The story was set after "The Hero of His Own Story" and "A Dark Place", but before "Spike and Faith". *Edna told her grandson Rupert about the first time she saw a vampire, an event from Tales of the Vampires. At the time, she wondered about telling the adventure to her future grandchildren. *Spike vaguely told Angel the ship was destroyed, a reference to when Sebastian went down with his ship through the Hellmouth trouble in "A Dark Place, Part Five". *During an argument with Angel, Spike retorted he had left Buffy on his own while Angel believed otherwise and that she had actually brushed him off. Both were partly true, as Spike had left Buffy in "Apart (of Me), Part Three", but he had also asked her to come with him at the last second; As Angel had guessed, Buffy declined. *In an attempt at retaliation, Spike had angrily thrown in Angel's face how Buffy "still couldn't stand the sight of him" since Giles died. This is the first reference of Buffy and Angel's strained relationship post-Twilight since "Last Gleaming, Part Five" when Faith had said similarly "she couldn't look at him." *When Angel disappointingly guessed Buffy was seeing someone and that was why Spike left, Spike informed him that she was "getting chummy" with Dowling, but did not stick around to find out. Angel and Spike's fears of a possible romance between Buffy and Dowling was confirmed in "Welcome to the Team, Part One". *Spike impulsively accused Angel of "not being responsible" when he had slept with Buffy in "Twilight, Part Three" and how she had briefly thought she was pregnant in "On Your Own". This was a clumsy comment of his since Buffy seemed to not see Angel as a possible father due to her "drunken blackout". Spike was either not thinking his insults through or purposely lying to startle Angel to the point it would affect him deeply, if only for a moment. However, Spike had cut himself off over Buffy's "pregnancy", so Angel did not realize what he was trying to say. *After the battle is over, Spike accidentally fell on top of Faith on the ground. This echoed a similar instance with him and Buffy in "Once More, With Feeling". *When getting the final piece of Giles' soul, Angel has many of his flashbacks: Jenny Calendar's death and his subsequent attempt to kill Angelus in "Passion", Willow's near-killing of him while "dark" in "Grave", and his death by Twilight-possessed Angel's hands in "Last Gleaming, Part Four". Individuals *Angel/Angelus *Faith Lehane (also in flashbacks) *Rupert Giles *Eyghon the Sleepwalker *Spike *Nadira *Alasdair Coames *Ethan Rayne (zombie) *Jenny Calendar (only in flashbacks) *Willow Rosenberg (only in flashbacks) *Buffy Summers (only in flashbacks) *Drusilla (only mentioned) *Marianne (only mentioned) *Sophie Downs (only mentioned) *Cordelia Chase (only mentioned) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (only mentioned) *Robert Dowling (only mentioned) *Edna Giles (only in flashbacks) *Nikki Wood (only mentioned in flashbacks) *Roche (only mentioned in flashbacks) *Mr. Giles (only mentioned in flashbacks *Sophronia Fairweather (only mentioned in flashbacks) *Lavinia Fairweather (only mentioned in flashbacks) Organizations and Titles *Watchers Academy *Watcher (only mentioned) Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Unidentified demon Events Locations *London, England, U.K. Weapons and Objects *Spike's ship *Vorpal Blade *Tooth of Ammut Death Count * Several vampires, killed by Edna and Giles. (only in flashbacks) * Several Eyghon zombies, killed by Angel, Faith, Spike, and Nadira's slayers. *Eyghon the Sleepwalker, decapitated and killed with a Vorpal blade by Angel. Collections *''Death and Consequences'' *''Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 3'' Pop Culture References *Faith likened Angel and Spike to Betty and Veronica from Archie Comics. Quotes References nl:Death and Consequences, Deel Vier Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine